Run kagome because the skipt has flip !
by Leocan-Nekocan
Summary: Kagome is now living with both Naraku and Sesshoumaru thanks to her finding out the truth about Inuyasha and the team plot to kill her but what will happen to Kagome in her new life find out .
1. Chapter 1

**I did this cause I LIKE both Naraku and Sesshoumaru better than INUYASHA sorry but there more sexy sorry sorry sorry . Well Kagome now lives with both the demons and Yes Naraku and Sesshoumaru like each other because they both want to kill INUYASHA . SO lets begin the tale of Kagome's new life .

* * *

**

Y_ou ASSHOE why won't you just come out to fight like a real man Naraku and stop having other people do your dirty work ! Inuyasha takes his Tesusagiga and swings it around like a Baka he is . Shut up half breed and face your destiny to die like a half breed you are ,for this Sesshoumaru will kill you ! Sesshoumaru kept his distance from his cazy half breed brother. Give me Kagome back OR I will Kill YOU ! But Half brother she seem to not want you back ! Remember you were the one to hurt poor poor Kagome's heart. If you truly truly want her back you will give me the Shikion Jewel . HELL NO I went through a hell of alot of trouble to put the jewel back together thanks to that Damn DING DONG BITCH BAKA so you can just keep the Baka Bitch and I will go back to my true love Kikyou .That's what Kanna's Mirror told me and what Naraku and Sesshoumaru wanted to prove to me that INUYASHA that DAMN HALF BREED didn't love me ,only used me to find the Shikion Jewel . Now that he has it he has used to give Kikyou her flesh back . To keep that flesh she has to eat other demons but what do I CARE Inuyasha happy and I am stuck with two sexy demons and one human Rin . What a lucky girl you may say but I am not I HAVE to sleep beside either Naraku or Sesshoumaru so they can keep an good eye on me thats what Naraku said . Also you are wondering why I am not with Sango,Miroko,shippo and Keylala ( Sango pet demon can't spell the name ) thats because Inuyasha killed them all the day Kagura and Kohaku took me from the village . Wonder why I am not crying because they all planned to kill me even that old hag Kaede did ,but she didn't because she died not by the hands of Inuyasha but by a heart attack thanks to Kikyou who scared her sister to death .But none of this matters any more because I am and for always Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's prisoner .

* * *

Chapter 001 _

Kagome why do you look so sad ? Little rin asked me as we walk hand and hand outside of Naraku's castle . Rin it's nothing just sleepy that's all . I wasn't sleepy I was used and beaten by the one person I was for sure I loved . Now I that I found out that he's an snake I am Confused and used . Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Naraku said that if we were good girls today we can go outside the barrens of the castle .That sounds fun rin . **NOT ! It would be embrassing cause nine out of ten I am going to be chain up like a dog with either Naraku or Sesshoumaru pulling me behind them with Little Miss Talkative Rin skipping beside my pulled body . Hell no I am diffently being a very very naught little girl today. Kagome the Lords would like to see you in the prisoner's chamber . Master Jaken A.K.A SHORT STUFF inform me **. Well wonder what the lords can want it isn't possible that they will kill me ,maybe beat me but not kill . They would of killed me three danm weeks ago ,so maybe to inform what I should do today with Rin .

Chapter 001 In part two there will be lemon I just want toknow what the readers think of this story . The frist review I get, I will post part two thank you . Please R&R Thank You Readers 


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

**K_agome enter __the room not expecting to see red candles lit all over the room with the sweet aroma of roses. She then saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku sitting on black pillows in the middle of the room with clear white curtains surrounding them. Kagome slowly walk towards the demons not knowing what was to be of her . She open the curtains and stood before Naraku and Sesshoumaru . She waited ._**

**_" Kagome we see that your not happy here with us " Sesshoumaru stated coldly ._**

**_" My Lords you must understand I have nothing against you and this place I am truely happy here . But I am still... hurting from the deaths of my friends " Tears began to form in Kagome's Brown eyes ._**

**_" Come now my child , were they really your friends in the beginning ? " Naraku had a point they were never really friends they were her enemy and she had ran right into there hands . Kagome felt stupid and used. How could she still see them as Friends ? She didn't know ._**

**_" Kagome sit down with us and let us take your pain away , we can help you forget about every thing . You won't feel the pain of the past any more it. Just let us help you . " Naraku stated while patting to the black pillows that were laid out on the floor in front of him and Sesshoumaru._**

**_Kagome was in between emotions she felt fear that told her to run and felt trust to sit in front of the two most powerful demons . She made her choice ...she began to slowly sit . Not rushing so she could see the demons expressions as she sat ._**

**_" That's a good girl. Trust us and give into us for we are now and forever your family , friends and lovers we can be any thing you desire " Sesshoumaru was sedutively playing with Kagome with words ._**

**_Gently push'd to lay down Kagome saw Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's darken disiring eyes . Saw the coldness playing in between the glems of Naraku's black eyes and Sesshoumaru's gold ones . Kagome was frighten by the sight . Sesshoumaru than bent over to her right ear and Naraku the left one. They lick'd and softly play'd with her ears . Making a soft cry excaspe from Kagome's lips ._**

**_" You are ours to keep no one else . You shall remain her with us where we can protect you, we have chosen you as ours . You are no longer able to make decision on your own because all of us together represent one whole. You will soon in a month make a decision to become our life mate . " Naraku and Sesshoumaru wisper'd into her ears together._**

**_" I cannot become yours I don't even know you two . You both were once my enemy now you claim me as yours . I am no ones I am Kagome 's , I have always thought and did for myslef and others . I don't need you two to Baby me .I can think for myslef . " Kagome yell'd at the two demons ._**

**_" Yes you DID but NOW as our lover you must always do as we say for your protection my love " Naraku stated hoping to recieve an agreement ._**

**_" We will leave you here sleep you need the rest . We both feel your tireness it's ashem that we have take your life but it was needeed for your and ours love and protection my love. Sleep and sleep well. Sesshoumaru sweetly kissed kagome and left leaving Naraku behind . _**

**_" He is very amused of you though we both are I can't wait to touch you for the first time. And I can grantee you it will be painful pleasure ._**

**_Kagome laid back down thankful that nothing serious happen and hope nothing else would ever happen to her ._**


	3. Chapter 3

﻿

**_Kagome laid down on the warming black pillows cover in nothing but the blood red sheets. She was pondering what she would do next? _**

**_"You are ours " Sesshoumaru romantic words repeat in her head ._**

**_" Yours how can I be yours when I am nither my owns . How can I be anyones if they only missuse me. How can I trust you two?"Kagome sat and ponder some more. _**

**_"Kagome ! Are you awake? "_****_Little Rin had enter the chamber with a a grin on her face. "Kagome the Lords said you were better and that we would go out today!" Rin start jumping up and down in the most annoying way._**

**_" I don't feel well tell the lords to take you. I am still in thought... Ok!" Rin only started to cry. Moving closer to the sadden child Kagome pull her into her arms and hug Rinin a motherly way. I am sorry sweetie its just that I can't cope right now._**

**_"Is it because your to soon become Sesshoumaru mate? Is that it? Little Rin look up at Kagome._**

**_" Yes its sort of the problem with me right now Rin, but every thing will be better in little while . Then I will take you out for a while. Go now. Kagome released her hold on the child and laid back down. _**

**_" Kagome how come you don't love the masters like they do you?" Rin twisted her hair in her hand._**

**_" I don't know them and I don't trust them. I gave my trust once and that didn't work out as you can see." _**

**_" No it didn't work out because you were with a half demon. This one will not hurt someone who is innocent trust him." Sesshoumaru enter the room with an cold stare upon his face._**

**_" Little Rin leave this one with Kagome for a minute." Sesshoumaru step behind the girl and push her softly towards the door._**

**_" Sesshoumaru why are you here, what do you want?" Kagome pull the red cover closer to her naked body as Sesshoumaru shut the door behind Rin.._**

**_" You wanted me you called my name. So the question is what do you want? Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome._**

**_" I didn't call you I don't even want you. Please leave theres no need to stay here." Kagome stood and wraped the cover around her to avoide Sesshoumaru eye contact._**

**_"MMMM. No need to hide from me I see your body clearly just as I read your mind clearly as well. Now stop playing around and come here." Sesshoumaru didn't even give her a chance to refuse for Kagome was in his arms the second he said come here._**

**_Scared Kagome push frantically away from him only to reveal part of her breast. Sesshoumaru bent his head down to suckle from her breast._**

**_"Stop it Sesshoumaru Please release me! " Kagome grip Sesshoumaru white hair and pulls softly._**

**_Stopping to look Kagome in the eye Sesshoumaru wrap his hands around her waist. " Kagome if you truely didn't want me you would have grab the sword to the right of you and did the deed but you failed to." Kagome ponder what to do."Sesshoumaeru is wrong I don't want him I just don't want ... I do want him. What amI todo?"_**

**_" Woman if you just give in all will be fine but you have to give in. Relax I won't hurt you like that half demon. This one will not hurt you no matter what" Sesshoumaru grip her wrist harduntil Kagome fell to her knees. " You don't understand that I love you, that I won't hurt you, that I NEED you do you?" Seshoumaru fell to his knees in front of Kagome and kiss her lips that start their fire. In reponse Kagome slip her tongue inside of Sesshoumaru mouth a waiting for his tongue to touch hers. And in a moment their bodies were wrap around each other in perfect models of their passion.Leaving Kagome to grasp for air but with no luck she fell back down beneath Sesshomaru crushing but sexy body. " Sesshoumaru please" with no idea what Kagome wasasking for she pull his hair and massage the ends in her soft hands. " What do you want from me woman tell me what it is that you want and I shall give you it?" Sesshoumaru pin her hands above her head and suck on her breast as the tips harden in his mouth he softly bit down. " Sesshoumaru please I need it please... please... PLEASE!" Kagome soft crieswere music to Sesshoumaru demon ears. Not satisfied Sesshoumaru began to trail his tongue towards her heat and open her folds and..._**


End file.
